Thermosetting epoxy resins have been widely used in the production of advanced composite materials, in which reinforcing fibers, such as carbon or glass fibers, are impregnated with a formulation composed of epoxy resins and a curing agent and then cured to form a fiber resin matrix composite material. Reinforced epoxy resin composites having high strength to weight ratios have found extensive use in the aerospace industry and in other applications where high strength, corrosion resistance and light weight are desirable. For instance, fiber resin matrix materials have replaced Aluminium and other metals in primary and secondary structures of modern aircrafts. Sporting equipments such as tennis rackets and golf clubs have also adopted fiber resin materials successfully. Since the advent of fiber resin matrix materials, much effort has been expanded in improving their properties and characteristics, including the development of many different curing systems.